Five Man Band
The Five-Man Band is a group of characters whose members fall into archetypes which all complement one another. They are a very specific team with skills that contribute to the group in a unique way. The group traditionally includes: The Hero: The leader and main character of the group. Can be a mastermind, charismatic, levelheaded, headstrong, or some combination of the four. The Lancer — The second-in-command, usually a contrast to The Hero. If the Leader is clean-cut and/or uptight, the Lancer is a grizzled Anti-Hero and often amoral. If the Leader is driven and somewhat amoral, the Lancer is more relaxed and level-headed. The Smart Guy — The physically weak (sometimes), but intelligent or clever member. Often nerdy and awkward played for comic relief. Sometimes unconventionally young (early- to mid-teens). Sometimes a Trickster and a buddy of the Big Guy. May be the one with all the "street" connections. The Big Guy — The strongman of the team. May be dumb. Or mute. Though they can be also be smart and crafty. If a villain's badass is to be established by kicking the shit out of a hero. This is usually the guy who gets it. The Chick — A peacekeeping role to balance out the other members' aggression, bringing them to a nice or at least manageable medium. The Chick is often considered the heart of the group. This role is played by a woman or girl, although a guy can have it too. Other types of characters in a five man band The Medic — Well the character is a medic shouls it be said more Mentors — The wise advisory type who comes and goes. Potentially organizes the team, trains them to be an effective group, and/or has a personal connection with the main villain. They might be killed to give the group someone to rally around. Sixth Ranger — A member that doesn't join immeidatly, they are often an outrider type who has been lurking on the edges of the action from the beginning. Often they are defectors from the bad guys. Token Evil Teammate: A Teammate who either acts like a jerk , is evil or something like that yet is helping the hero for a reason The Heart - The one who keeps a heroes team together through the use of being a peacemaker or being the one to rally the others. The dissappearance of this character leads to diaster and it won't get back together til the character comes back or someone else replaces them Examples The M.O.D.A.B lineup M.O.D.A.B has had many lineups''' with Dib as leader for 3 of the 4 stories, though some of the positions have shifted and changed.' '''The Beginning' The Hero: Dib The Lancer/Token Evil Teammate: Bender The Smart Guy: Edd and Lizbeth The Big Guy/Sixth Ranger: Boomer The Chick: Bubbles, Casper, Wendy and Milo Slade Strikes Back The Hero: Dib The Lancer: Bender (Also has traits of the Big Guy ) The Smart Guy: Lizbeth (Also has traits of the Lancer) The Big Guy: Emperor X (Also has traits of the Lancer and Sixth Ranger) The Chick: Starfire and Bubbles Token Evil Team Mates: Luciaus, Stewie, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar the Grouch Sixth Ranger: Boomer and Nina The Great Time Travel Adventure The Hero/The Heart: Lizbeth The Lancer: Bender and Marceline The Smart Guy: Dib and Skipper The Big Guy: Boomer The Chick: Nibbler Sixth Ranger: Scorpion Token Evil Teammate: Noob and Hans The Multiuniversal War of Destiny ''' (For the Membrane Elite) The Hero: Dib The Lancer: Boomer and X The Smart Guy: Edd The Big Guy: Scorpion The Chick: Bubbles Sixth Ranger: The Scorpion Squad In General The Hero: Dib The Lancer: Bender (Also Lizbeth) The Smart Guy/The Heart: Lizbeth (Also Edd) The Big Guy: Boomer (Also Bender to a degree) The Chick: Bubbles, Milo and Starfire Sixth Rangers: Skipper and Heloise (More aligned with Bender than Dib) The B Team lineup In contrast to M.O.D.A.B, the roles are usually held by the same characters particullay the Hero and The Lancer who are the same characters in all storylines throughout with the exception Of Their adventure against CarnEvil '''The V Team Island Adventure The Hero: Bender The Lancer: Skipper The Smart Guy: Jimmy Neutron, replaced by Axel The Big Guy: Jorgen Von Strangle The Chick: Starfire Sixth Ranger: Django, Marceline, Lizbeth and Scorpion During the events of the Great Time Travel Adventure The Hero: Bender (metaphorically speaking since Lizbeth was the hero and star) The Lancer: Marceline (She was aiding Bender althrough the story directly more than anyone) and Skipper since he is Bender's 2nd in comand as always The Smart Guy: Axel The Big Guy: Jorgen Von Strangle The Chick: Starfire Sixth Ranger: Finn the Human, Django of the Dead and Ice King The Grand Summer Season Trek The Hero: Bender The Lancer: Skipper The Smart Guy: Heloise and Twilight Sparkle The Big Guy: Jorgen Von Strangle The Chick: Princess Bubblegum Sixth Ranger: Brick and Butch The Heart: Finn The Medic: Dr.House The Mentor: Princess Celestia Token Evil Teammates: Profion, Reaver, Professor Pericles, Mandark and Princess Morbucks Totally Mobian Spies The Hero: Bender The Lancer: Skipper The Smart Guy: Heloise, Jimmy Neutron and Phineas The Big Guy: Master Chief and Stan Smith The Chick: Asami Sato and Isabella The Medic: Dr.House The Heart: Lizbeth Sixth Ranger: Soldius Snake Token Evil Teammate: Profion, Professor Calamitous, Mandark and Professor Pericles During the events of Tuxedo Lovelace Vs Carnevil The Hero: Bender The Lancer: Marceline The Smart Guy: Heloise The Big Guy: Skipper The Chick: Sari Sumdac (She's not chick like but does when compared to the other two) Sixth Rangers: King Julian, Django and Finn The Multiuniversal War of Destiny The Hero: Bender The Lancer: Skipper and Heloise The Smart Guy: Twilight Sparkle, Phineas, Jimmy Neutron and Axel The Big Guy: Jorgen Von Strangle The Chick: Starfire and Isabella Sixth Rangers: AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost Token Evil Teammates: Pericles and Profion The Medic: Dr.House The Heart: Finn The Mentor: Princess Celestia Legends of Light and Darkness Composed of the main characters The Hero: Bender The Lancer: Skipper and Heloise The Smart Guy: Phineas and Axel The Big Guy: AVGN (Not stupid but clearly the most angry and violent) The Chick: Alie Sixth Ranger: Jack Frost, Celes Chere, and Axl The Heart: Isabella Token Evil Teammates: Slade and Anti Cosmo The Mentors: Iroh, Zordon and North The V Team The V Team Island Adventure The Hero: Eddy The Lancer: Negaduck The Smart Guy: Dr.Nefarious The Big Guy: Scrouge The Chick: Lara Su and Fiona The Sixth Ranger: Morecdai and Rigby The Mentors: Slade and Anti Cosmo Totally Mobian Spies The Hero: Lara Su The Lancer: Fiona Fox and Eddy The Smart Guy: Edd and Sam The Big Guy: Lien Da and Alex The Chick: Wave and Clover Sixth Ranger: The Sly Cooper Gang Token Evil Teammate: Reaver The V Crusaders The Multiuniversal War of Destiny The Hero/The Heart: Lizbeth (V's the leader, but he also acts as a mentor to her) The Lancer: Zero and Maka Albarn The Smart Guy: Alucard The Big Guy: Soul The Chick: Ciel Sixth Ranger: Wolverine Token Evil Teammate: Hunson Abadeer and his empire The Mentor: Nick Fury and V Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Hero: Lizbeth, V, Alucard and Zero The Lancer: Wolverine and Linkara (when he joins) The Smart Guy: Jeremie Depolis The Big Guy: Sergant Callohun and Anakin The Chick: Ciel, Kimoko and Padme Sixth Ranger: Puss in Boots and the other team mates The Alpha Team Legends of Light and Darkness The Hero: Hiccup The Lancer: Astrid and Zuko The Smart Guy: Jack Sparrow The Big Guy: Hellboy The Chick: Aleu Sixth Ranger: Spyro The Mentor: Balthazar and Obi Wan Kenobi The Heart: Aang and Katara The Helper Squad The Multiuniversal War of Destiny The Hero: Knuckles The Lancer: Black Star The Smart Guy: Death the Kid The Big Guy: Kratos(only a member of Helper Squad in Multiuniversal War of Destiny) The Chick: Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty The Mentor: Raiden Sixth Ranger: TMNT The Heart: Crona The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Hero: Knuckles The Lancer: Maka and Soul The Smart Guy: Death the Kid The Big Guy: Black Star The Chick: Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty The Mentor: Dr. Stein Sixth Ranger: Haruhi and Jack Knife(when they joined) The Heart: Crona and Moses(when he joined) The Striker Force The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of Sith Stalker The Hero: Kratos The Lancer: The Darkness/Shadow Mario The Smart Guy: Wheatley The Big Guy: Robocop and Duke Nukem The Chick: Tron Bonne,C.C., and Claire Redfield(when C.C. and Claire joined) The Mentor: Donkey Kong and Hannibal Lector(when he joined) Sixth Ranger: Issac Clarce(when he joined) The Heart: Edward Scissorhands The Bodyguard Unit Members The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of Sith Stalker The Hero: Brock Samson The Lancer: Lloyd Irvings The Smart Guy: Klungo The Big Guy: Dante,Vergil, and Terminator The Chick: Batgirl,Kallen, and Keira The Mentor: Massimo The Sixth Ranger: Ike and Gantu The Heart: Colette Awaiting the Speed Crusade, Miracle Elite, Children of the autobots, Scorpion Squad etc Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes